A Lie, A Secret, and a blessing
by myimmortalsoul93
Summary: AU. Bonnie bennet has a sister, but she doesn't know about her, because she adopted. Abby sends veronica to help bonnie, she won't be able to face what's coming alone, when bonnie dies, and veronica has to bring her back she takes the dark magic that had consumed bonnie and consumes it herself, what happens when she sleeps with kol and ends up pregnant?
1. the secret

"_You have to go see your sister." Abby bennet replied to the girl she was standing in front of. "Excuse me?" asked the girl. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else." She said as she started to close the door. "I know you're adopted, and I know you have powers veronica" she replied looking at her other daughter. The one she gave up eighteen years ago. "Who are you?" she asked wanting to know why this woman knew so much about her. "I'm your mother, my name is Abby, and you sister needs your help right now veronica." Abby said. "If you are who you say you are why are you coming to me to help whoever this girl is? You're her mother why can't you help her?" she asked. "It's a long story veronica, but I need you to believe me." Abby pleaded desperately. "What's her name?" veronica asked in a small voice. "Bonnie bennet, she lives in mystic falls." She said. "So when should I leave?" veronica asked her mother. "As soon as possible." Replied Abby. "Will the people who watch over you be ok with leaving?" Abby asked. "Yeah they will in a way they're just like you leaving me alone not really caring about me at all." Veronica said her voice laced with venom towards the woman standing in front of her. "I'm- I don't want to hear it." Holding her hand up to silence Abby. "I don't want to hear your apology, but there is one thing I want. When this is over I want to know everything, why you left me, and who I really am." She said. "I will tell you everything, but you have to hurry your sister doesn't have a lot of time." She said and walked out of veronica's life once more._

That's how life really began to change for veronica. As soon as she arrived in mystic falls she didn't have a clue what to do, and would bonnie even believe her? She knew Abby was who she said she was she could feel it, but she was scared she be rejected by bonnie. "I mean if my own mother gave me away, why would her sister want to deal with her. She went to the address Abby had given her. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A girl opens the door. She looked around the same age as veronica. She had the same cinnamon skin color as her maybe a little lighter. "Can I help you?" she asked looking at veronica weary. "Hi are you bonnie?" she asked. "Maybe who are you?" bonnie asked. "My name is veronica, Abby sent me to help you." "Why would she send you to help me?" bonnie asked confused by who this girl was. "She sent me, because I'm your sister, my name is veronica." She said letting go a breath she had been holding in. "I don't have a sister." She replied. Veronica handed her a piece of paper. "It's a number to call Abby. She said you probably wouldn't believe me until your heard it from her." As she brushed Bonnie's hand she received an electric jolt, followed by a rush of images. Her and bonnie drew back from each other at the same time. "Thanks I'll give her a call." Bonnie said and shut the door. "That went well." Veronica thought as she went to find somewhere to send the night.

Bonnie watches the girl leave from the window. She felt as though she knew her as soon as she opened the door, but with everything that had been going on it was hard to trust anyone. The jolt she got brushing against her hand when taking the paper. She saw veronica's life in flashes and well as her birth when Abby held her newborn daughter in her arms with a tearful expression. She called the number on the paper it had been awhile since she talked to her mother since she was turned, but she had to hear it from her mother. "Bonnie I was wondering when you would call." Said Abby's voice from over the phone. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "Well you were the only call I was expecting. So I assume you met veronica?" Abby asked. "Yeah she said she was my sister is that true?" she asked her mother. "Yes I gave veronica up after I had you, I couldn't take care of you both, and the once your grams told me the vision she had about your future I couldn't bring veronica into that life." Abby said. "So you brought me into it?" bonnie asked astonished. "You didn't care to think about how this life would affect me at all? So you threw us both to the wolves, because you couldn't deal with the truth?" "Bonnie it wasn't like that I wish I could explain, but I can't right now. Just know veronica is there to help you, you should let her. "Well maybe if you were here to help like a mother should be we wouldn't be in this mess. You're a vampire, Elena's a vampire, Klaus is in Tyler's body, and Alaric is dead leaving Elena and Jeremy without a parent once again." Bonnie said angrily. She just wished thing could go back to the way they were before Stefan came, and turned mystic falls upside down. "I'm sorry bonnie, but I can't help I have no magic anymore I'm a vampire I don't want to hurt you bonnie you have to believe me." Abby said. "I wish I could mom, but I just can't right now" she said hanging up the phone as a tears started streaming down her cheeks. She slowly slid down the wall she was leaning against, and let everything she had been holding on to come out in anguish, and heartbreak.

**Boom! ** The sound of crypt doors being burst open. Veronica had used her magic to open the crypt doors. She waves her hand as the door repaired itself. She walked in father, and set her bag down. Hopefully she wouldn't be staying long, but she knew bonnie wasn't going to warm up to her immediately, she didn't even know her. She whispered an enchantment over the door so no one could come in, or if someone walked by they wouldn't be able to hear inside. She knew mystic falls was crawling with vampires, werewolves, and apparently the original family of vampires. She had went to mystic grill before going to bonnie to get the gossip about the town so she knew what she was dealing with, but for veronica she had no clue was evil was about to come and rip her whole world apart. She used her magic to make a bed to sleep on. She laid down closing her eyes praying she would live to see tomorrow.

"She said she's your sister?" asked Caroline.

Bonnie had called her over as well as Elena. She needed to talk to someone about what just happen. "Yeah I called my mom, and she confirmed everything." Bonnie said.

"So where is she now?" asked Elena.

"I'm not sure she said she'd be around so…."

"Wow you didn't even invite her in, seriously bonnie with all the craziness going on in this town." Said Caroline.

"Yes seriously that's why I didn't I don't know her she could be crazy." Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie she's your sister" replied Caroline.

"I know I just need sometime right now to process this."

" Well call if you need anything I'll be with Caroline. She's helping me get use to the whole vampire thing." Replied Elena.

Bonnie hugged them both, and walked them to the door. "See you guys tomorrow." She replied closing the door. Once it was closed, she felt a familiar shift in the air. "You can come out now" she said. She watched Tyler stroll in from the kitchen, but only she knew it really wasn't Tyler, it was Klaus.

"So what's this I hear about a sister?" he asked a mischievous grin appearing across his face.

**This is my first fanfic I hope you like it….review let me know what you think… thanks **


	2. Back to where you belong

CHAPTER 2 BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG

"So when do I get to meet this sister?" asked Klaus.

"You're not going to meet her anytime soon Klaus" replied bonnie.

"Well it would be in your best interest if you two get together, and work on getting me back to my body. Besides two witches are better than one love." Klaus said sarcastically.

"I don't even know if she be able to help I don't know how powerful she is or really anything else about her."

"Well for your sake you best hurry or I'll start creating a world of destruction like you never seen witch."

He said brushing past her leaving her to think about the threat that was just made. She knew what she had to do. She had to find veronica, and get her help with getting Klaus back to his body. Like he said two witches are better than one.

Veronica felt Bonnie's presence as soon as she walked up to the crypt. She opens the door slowly, and looked at her sister.

"So what brings you here?" asked veronica getting straight to the point.

"This is where you're staying?" asked bonnie surveying the crypt.

"Well for now I really don't like imposing on people."

"You can come stay with me" bonnie said.

"That would be great, but I know that's not why you here something is bothering you." Veronica replied.

"There is a spell I need your help with."

"What kind of spell?"

"I did this whole body switching spell to save everyone I know from dying now I need to get that person back to their body."

"So would this person happen to be named Klaus?" Bonnie's eyes widened. "How did you know? Did he come here and talk to you?"

"Whoa slow down speed racer one question at a time." "No I haven't seen Klaus I went to the grill ask around about some things."

"So how did you know it was Klaus?" "I might have compelled a few people to tell me what's been going on these last few months."

"You can compel people?" bonnie asked incredulously.

"Yeah" "so about this Klaus person where do we find him?" veronica asked. "We don't, he sort of just shows up to see if I'm any closer to being done." Said bonnie. Veronica picked up her bags, and looked at bonnie. "Lead the way"

As soon as they arrived they starting going through grimories, and older spell books to see what they would need for the spell.

"I pretty much have everything." Bonnie replied once she found the right spell.

"Do you have the body of both people?" asked veronica.

"I have Klaus's' body at the house by where all the witches were killed, so all I need is- "Klaus" said veronica as she looked past bonnie to where Klaus was standing in Tyler's body.

"Glad to see you took my advice I hate to have to hurt anyone else." Klaus replied. He flashed over to veronica. She jumped back surprise by his sudden appearance.

"Sorry to be rude love, I don't believe we've the names Klaus." He said holding out his hand. She concentrated deep with herself. Suddenly Klaus was on the floor his hand holding his chest. "Veronica bent down so they were eye level.

"Once this is over you leave my sister the hell alone, test me and I'll end you got it?" she asked\ releasing him from the hold she had. She felt his hand around her throat and she was shoved into the nearest wall. " I don't take to kindly to threats witch, but because your new I'll let that slide, but if you dare to go against me again the end will be much nearer for you." Replied Klaus in a dangerous tone. He released his hold on her throat. "One hour at the abandon witch house I expect everything to be ready." He replied and flashed out of the house. Veronica rub her throat were Klaus hand had been moments ago. "Are you ok?" bonnie asked rushing to her side. "Does he make such a warm welcome everywhere he goes?" She said sarcastically. "Yeah that's Klaus, thanks for sticking up for me." Said bonnie. "Yeah no problem. So you ready to do this body switch?" veronica asked. "I'm always up for some magic." She said as her and veronica grabbed everything they need, and made their way to abandon house.

They waked downstairs to the basement of the house were Klaus's body was. Bonnie went and opens the coffin revealing a good as new Klaus. The burns were gone so was the gaping hole in his heart. "Let's get this over with" comes Klaus's voice as he came out from the shadows. Veronica and bonnie set up the candles and herbs they needed. "Give me your hands." Bonnie said as she stood on side of the coffin while Klaus stood at the end. "I really don't know the words." Veronica said. "Don't worry once you start they will come to you." Bonnie started to chant, and veronica concentrated on her magic deep within. She willed it to flow through her, and into bonnie as soon as their magic connected the candles were burning higher then they started, and the earth started to shake.

The ground beneath veronica shook violently, but she kept chanting. Suddenly a light can into focus, and hovered above Klaus's body. Then it flew straight into Tyler's chest, and he crumpled to the floor, as a light from Tyler's chest flew into Klaus's body. The ground stop shaking and everything was silent. Veronica let go of Bonnie's hands and knelt next to Tyler's unconscious body. "He's breathing" she said as she checked his pulse. She stood back up and went to were Klaus was lying still. "Did it work?" she asked. Neither of them had woken up. Suddenly she heard a gasp as Tyler shot up clutching his chest.

"Tyler are you ok?" asked bonnie.

"Where am I, where is Caroline?" he asked confused. The last thing I remember is telling her to meet back at the cellar before we were going to leave."

"She's fine Tyler." Replied bonnie

She looked up at veronica. She looked back at Klaus's body. She jumped back as his eyes open, and he lunged for her sinking his fangs in her throat.


	3. I don't like you

"AARGHH!" came a scream from veronica. She muttered an incantation that sent her, and Klaus flying apart instantly. He wiped veronica's blood from the corner of his mouth smirking at her. "What the hell was that you asshole!" she screamed looking at Klaus furiously.

"What can I say love, I was a little dehydrated." He replied.

"You can say thank you for me saving your sorry ass, but not that I think about it I don't really want to hear it."

"Where's Tyler?" veronica asked looking around the room seeing he was gone. "He left to go check on Caroline" said bonnie.

"So since were done here I will be leaving" said veronica throwing Klaus a disgusted glare. Suddenly he was in front of her blocking her way. He leaned in towards her his lips lightly grazing her ears.

"Sweetheart we are so far from over." Before she could react he sped out of the house.

"So that's it he just goes back to killing the whole town?" she asked her sister incredulously. "He's an original hybrid veronica I can't exactly control him." Bonnie replied.

"So what do we do now?" veronica asked

. "I think it's time you meet the rest of the gang" she replied walking past her. She stooped and turned back to veronica.

"What did he say to you?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't deal with." She said walking out of the house leaving bonnie there to ponder her words.

"So where is this second witch?" asked Damon slightly annoyed.

"She will be here." Said bonnie.

"Speak of the devil" said Damon.

Veronica slowly walked into the room.

"Veronica this is everyone, everyone this is my sister veronica." Bonnie said.

"You must Elena" she said pointing towards her.

"Yeah that me nice to meet you veronica" she said holding her hand out for veronica to shake.

"I wasn't saying it because I wanted an introduction more of an accusation. "You're the girl that everyone seems to be bending over backwards for, and I can't understand why. "I don't-"understand?" asked veronica. "I think you understand just fine." "First my grandmother dies for you, and then my mother gets turn into a vampire for you again, bonnie has died multiple times for you. You best friend got turned because of your doppelganger mix up, her boyfriend got turn into a hybrid because of you, and was use as a body swapping tool. Your teacher is dead because his life was linked to yours, and then you died and now you're a vampire, and somehow you still need protection, I thought the third time was the charm." She replied hatefully towards Elena.

"I don't understand how do you know all this? They know I didn't mean for it to happen it was an accident." Elena said.

"Yeah a lot of accident occur around you, but let's get this straight you're not family you don't mean anything to me. So don't expect me to be sticking my neck out for you, because that sure as hell won't be happening. So just stay out of my way, and quit putting my sister's life in danger." Veronica said and walked out of the room.

She opens the door to leave only to find a blonde hair girl standing there.

"About time someone put that doppelganger bitch in her place, by the way my name Rebekah" she said.

"Another original how lovely" replied veronica sarcastically.

She looked behind her as she heard footsteps approaching. "Rebekah what do you want?" asked Stefan.

"Just wanted to see the new guest Stefan, it be rude not introduce myself." She replied.

"Well that's great, but I don't really care to meet you so if you don't mind Rebekah I was on my way out." She replied moving past Rebekah. Rebekah closed the door behind her.

"Well isn't she just charming." She said smirking. "I have a better question why aren't you dead?" she asked Elena.

"Sorry your running me off the road didn't work."

"Well there's always next time." She said speeding out of the room leaving everyone confused.

Veronica walked into the grill taking a seat in one of the booths. "What can I get you tonight?" her server asked. She looked up and realized matt from earlier.

"Oh hey veronica" he said

"Hey matt can I just get a burger with some onion rings." She replied.

"Yeah sure are you ok?" he asked his blue eyes piercing hers with sincerity. "Yeah I'm fine just been a long day." She lied.

"Ok well let me go put your order in" he said walking away.

She sighed putting her head in her hands, she couldn't believe how this town was its like everyone was oblivious to what was going on. She ate quickly and left matt a tip. She started walking to the crypt where he stuff was so she could go to Bonnie's. She felt something was wrong she stopped and looked around, but didn't see anything. Once she got to the crypt the door had been busted open, and he stuff was gone. Lighting stared crackling through her fingers. Could this day get any worse? She was about to turn, and leave till she saw a piece of paper of the floor. "Want_ your things come to the original mansion to get them-Rebekah_ was written on it. "Are you serious" she muttered. The paper came ablaze in her hand these originals really needed to learn some manners.


	4. author's note

**So just for everyone who is confused I 'm not following the show 100% just bits and pieces here and then I think I'm going to change to kol being the one to get her pregnant, not sure yet sorry for the confusion I had writers block forever so I'm working on things now **


	5. The Originals

She knocked on the mansion door in front of her. She felt stupid for being her, but she just wanted to get her stuff back, and go to Bonnie's so she could sleep. The door swung open to reveal Rebekah standing behind it.

"If you done playing your childish games can I have my stuff back" veronica said harshly.

She watched as the amusement disappeared from Rebekah's eyes replacing it with a deadly look.

"Well I can see your mother taught you manners, or maybe she didn't with her too busy giving you away and all." She smirked.

No sooner than the words left her mouth she was hit with a jolt of electricity that her through the room. Veronica stepped into the house. She started walking towards her.

"You're one to talk at least my mother didn't try to kill me, because she saw what a disgrace I had become."

Rebekah sped towards her wrapping her hand around veronica's throat she pushed her up against the wall making a dent behind her.

"Don't you dare talk about things you don't know!" she yelled her eyes turning black.

"I could kill you without blinking" she replied.

"Yea well in all honesty you started it" she managed to choke out under Rebekah's tight grip around her throat.

"Now, now Rebekah be nice to the witch she did help me get back into my body" replied Klaus coming down stairs to see what the commotion was about.

"I don't need your help hybrid" veronica replied.

His face darkened at her words.

"Now don't mistake me helping you for weakness witch I'll snap your pretty little neck" he said as he caressed her cheek leading toward her neck lingering there for a second longer than it should. She stepped back from Klaus looking annoyed. "Don't you get tired of threating everyone?" she asked.

"Well where would the fun be in that sweetheart?" he asked grinning.

"Look Rebekah just give me back my stuff, and I'll be out your way" she replied.

"Not till you tell me why you're here?" she asked.

"Abby said bonnie was in danger, and I was the only who could help her so I came." Veronica replied

. "Did she say what kind of danger?" asked Klaus.

"No she just said to come here." She replied.

"Well this is boring" said Rebekah

She sped out of the room, and came back with veronica's things. "Here is your stuff you can leave now"

"Wow thanks I just don't know what to say." she replied sarcastically grabbing her stuff. She went to open the door to only come face to face with a young man standing outside the door. He took his ear buds out and looked at veronica strangely.

"Who might you be?" he asked his voice carrying an accent similar to Klaus's.

"Leaving" she said moving past him.

"Don't mind her brother she's another bennet witch" came Rebekah's voice behind her.

"You guys are just everywhere I seem to turn" veronica said.

Kol flashed in front of her. "My name is kol by the way." He said.

"That's nice I really don't care." She replied moving out the way only to have him block her again.

"Oh come on darling I'm not that bad." He said smirking devilishly.

"Yeah and I'm a fairy, now move." She said moving again not bothering to look back.

"What happen?" bonnie asked as soon as she arrived.

"The originals decided to take my stuff, and welcome me to town." Veronica replied.

"What did they want?" she asked.

"To know why I was here.

"So then I go to leave, and kol shows up, I mean how many are there?" she asked.

"Well there were six, but two are dead." Bonnie replied.

"That's six too many mass murders for me."

"Yeah tell me about" bonnie replied.

"Thanks for sticking up for me with what you said to Elena, but it's not her fault she is who she is." Replied bonnie.

"She has a choice we all do she could choose not to have her friend sacrifice their lives at every turn, or learns to fight her own battles." She said simply.

"You don't understand she's just lost and we all she has."

"You're right you're all she has, and I just found out I have a sister a chance at a real family, and your all I have, and I'm not going to lose you." Veronica said.

"Goodnight" she said walking upstairs to the guest room.

"Goodnight " Bonnie murmured back watching her sister disappear upstairs leaving her alone with a little bit a truth.


	6. The Cure

"So are you ready?" bonnie asked veronica.

"No I'm not really a fan of school so I think I should stay here, you know guard the fort and all." She replied.

"Yeah that's not going to happen" she said looping her arm through veronica's dragging her toward the car.

"Well nice to know I'm not the only stubborn one in the family." Veronica replied.

Bonnie pulled into the parking lot of the school with a feeling a dread in her stomach as she saw Rebekah mikaelson was back.

"Oh god she goes here too?" veronica cried in disbelief.

"For the moment unless she's daggered in a coffin" replied bonnie.

"Cool so who's going to dagger her me, or you?" veronica asked as she got out of the car. No sooner than when she said dagger Rebekah was in front of her.

"I'm sorry did I hear you say something about a dagger?" she asked.

"No me, never Rebekah." Veronica replied.

"You don't even know me, and you've already made your mind up about me based on what you've heard about my family."

Bonnie looked over to veronica. _Should I stay?_ Bonnie's voice appeared in her head. She shook her head.

"So what are we supposed to be friends?" veronica asked after bonnie walked away.

"I gave you your stuff back" Rebekah replied.

"Yes you did, but stole it in the first place" she replied.

"I just want to be given a fair chance I know your little gang is using me for the cure" she replied and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" veronica yelled.

"What cure are you talking about, and there not my gang."

"You honestly expect me to believe you don't know about the cure?" she asked trying to see if veronica was lying.

"Yes, well no, but I really don't know about this cure. What is it?" she asked.

"Maybe you should spend some more quality time with your sister." She replied, and walked away.

She had her first couple of classes with bonnie so they weren't that much of a bore. During second period she noticed her looking at her phone more than usually. "Excuse Ms. Thomas can I go to the bathroom?" bonnie asked. She nodded her head, and she darted out of class. She waited about a good ten minutes until she figured she wasn't coming back. "Ok this is taking too long." She muttered. She waved her hand, and suddenly everything, and everyone was frozen. She quickly left to go find bonnie. She didn't have to go too far she found her in the parking lot talking to some guy.

"Hey sis what are you doing?" she asked.

"Shane this is veronica my sister, veronica this is Shane." She introduced them quickly.

He held his hand out towards her.

"I didn't know there was another Bennett witch in town."

She looked at his hand, and back at bonnie.

"Who is he, and why does he know I'm a witch?" she asked.

"He's Professor Shane, and he's been helping me with my magic."

"What's wrong with your magic?" she asked.

"I lost it after trying to help Elena before she turned."

"Well that's not a shocker you've lost everything else because of her." She replied harshly

. "So why is he helping you what's in it for him?" she asked.

"You know I am right here you can ask me." He replied.

"Yeah you are, but I don't know you, you know with stranger danger and all, don't take it personal." She replied dryly.

"Veronica I trust him." Bonnie said.

"That's great I don't."

"Yeah well you and Damon both." He said.

"Well if there are two people who don't trust you, something fishy is going on." She replied.

"Nope nothing just trying to help your sister."

"We are also looking for the cure." Bonnie said.

"That's the second time today what the hell is this cure?" she asked.

"The cure for vampirism." Shane volunteered.

"I thought you were just helping her with her magic?" she asked.

"Look can you cover for me I have to go with Shane I'll be home later" she said apologetically walking towards her car with Shane.

"Yeah sure I'll see you later." She replied. Watching her as she drove away she knew she needed to find more out about this cure, and this professor guy, and she knew just who to go to.

She knocked on the door to the boarding house waiting for Damon to answer.

"Bennett witch how can I help you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I need you to tell me about this professor Shane guy." She replied.

"Well come in." he said opening the door for her to pass him in. "drink?" he asked.

"No thanks." He shrugged and went to pour his own.

"So who's this guy I don't get a good feeling from him.

"Yeah you and me both." He said.

"I can't figure him out, but I know he's interested in bonnie for the cure."

"I get that too, but if it's a cure for vampirism why does he need it, he's human." She said.

"Well I know he wants to raise this silas guy I'm just not a hundred percent sure why." He said.

"Who is silas?" she asked.

"This big shot immortal guy supposedly the first before Klaus first."

So what does he have to do with it?"

"Well apparently the cure is buried with him." He smirked.

"There has to be another reason if he's helping her with her magic." She said.

"He's helping her because she's the only who can raise him, lots of dark expression involved."

"I've heard of it, it's pretty extreme stuff isn't dark magic was caused bonnie to lose her powers in the first place?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but this way she's not going through the sprits she's going through dark expression." He replied.

"This is in no way good he's has something up his sleeve." She said. He raised his glass.

"I'll drink to that."

"You'll drink to anything Damon." She replied.

"He smirked at the Bennett witch in front of him he liked her.

"You're right about that." He replied. "Now let's go break in to Professor Shane's office, and see what he's really up to."


	7. Trespassing

**Trespassing**

"So there's nothing here." She said tossing papers in the floor.

"You're making a mess." Replied Damon.

"Well if I cared I would clean it up, but I really don't." she said.

"Point taken" he said.

"Ok so let's just go were not going to find anything."

"Wait someone is coming." He said flashing us to the corner of the room.

"I know someone's in here I can hear your heartbeat" the voice said.

Veronica looked at Damon question in her eyes. "Stay here" then he disappeared.

"Ah kol what can I help you with?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Well if you must know I'm looking for professor Shane, but he seems to be evaded me at the moment. So who's your friend with you?" kol asked smirking.

"We've met already." She replied appearing next to Damon.

"Oh right the new bennet witch the one that was given away." He replied toying with veronica.

"Yeah well at least I haven't been stuck in a box for 900 years." She replied smirking.

"Yeah well what can I say I'm hard to handle." He replied back.

"Yeah maybe if your five and throwing a tantrum."

"You just have so much to say don't you, well how about this where is the stone?" he asked.

"We don't know we can't find it so we will be leaving." She replied moving past kol.

"I don't think so darling." He said grabbing her wrists spinning her around, his hand went for her throat flashing her towards the nearest wall.

"Now darling I'll only ask once" before he had a chance to finish his sentence her hands started crackling with lighting. She hit him in his chest and sent him flying through the wall.

"Ok well that's our cue to leave" said Damon flashing toward her and flashing out just as fast.

"You did what?" bonnie asked incredulously.

"Well we went looking for the stone, and kol somehow ended up there as well, but we got away so it's all good." She said giving bonnie a thumbs up backing out of the room.

"Veronica what you did was dangerous."

Yeah I know, but you've done worst to save Elena, and you don't hear my telling you about it." "That's different Elena-

"Yeah I know I don't want to hear about Elena anymore ok.

"I'm going to help you like I was meant to; because something tells me you're going to need it soon."

"Why are you slamming the doors?" asked Rebekah as she appeared downstairs to find kol going through one of his tantrums.

"That bennet witch electrocuted me and sent me through a wall."

"Who bonnie?" she asked.

"No the new addition" he replied.

"Oh I see you met her as well she's quite something isn't she?" Rebekah asked.

"She's annoying and so full of herself."

"Sounds like someone I know now if you don't mind I was feeding before you interrupted me." She replied turning to go back upstairs.

"Don't think about killing her kol in the end it won't be worth it."

"Hello little Bennett" she heard behind her as she was walking into school.

"You just don't know how to take a hint huh?" she asked kol.

"I guess not you just seem to fascinate me." He replied his eyes gleaming with interest.

"Well maybe if you wish hard enough Santa will bring you that new toy you wanted, but until then I'm not it so scram." She replied turning back around just to find him in front of her with a dangerous expression in his eyes.

"You think you're really cleaver, but don't forget who I am I could kill you before you blink."

"You know kol you talk a game, but I bite back" she replied pushing past him.

"That's what I'm counting on darling." He was beginning to like this girl already.

"So how's everything going with Shane?" she asked bonnie.

"Its fine we're still looking for the cure." Bonnie replied.

"Well maybe the cure isn't meant to be found.

"I have to get veronica Elena can't deal with being vampire I need to help her."

"Yeah I guess so." "So how has your magic been working lately?" she asked.

"It's good one day at a time it's really strong so I have to focus in controlling it."

"Shane is just so handy isn't he?" she asked sarcastically.

"Veronica not this again I can deal with Shane he's helping me."

"Yeah well if anything happens to you while Shane is supposed to be "helping" I'm going to seriously hurt him."

"So I'm going to the grill you want to come?" she asked.

"Nope I'm good I'll see you when you get back."

"Hey matt what's up?" she asked.

"Oh you know business as usual." He replied.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"A coke and some fries would be nice." She replied smiling.

"All right I'll be back."

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice from beside her.

She looked expecting kol, but it wasn't it was someone else.

"Umm no its not." She said wondering who this person was.

"Here's your order" said matt his smile leaving his face as soon as he saw the guy talking to veronica.

"I'm sorry who you are?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Conner, and you must be the other bennet witch." He said stealing one of her fry's.

"How do you know who I am?" "I'm one of the five, and I need your help." He replied.


	8. One of the Five

I want to thank all my followers for sticking with me while I write this store you're are greatly appreciated.**Dannya1980****, ****DarkItalianAngel53****, ****Eby Mikaelson****, ****Geanymaus****, ****HermioneandMarcus****, ****ISgrl15****, ****Kima Wolfwood****, ****Lord of Sin****, ****LucyRider17****, ****NIGHTANGEL21****, ****RockaRosalie****, ****ShiloCoulter****, ****SwanQueen4055****, **** .3****, ****cyn4675****, ****ellenah****, ****gilmorefreak23****, ****kattenalice****, ****kay09****, ****lets-not-go-there****, ****mishuu****, ****musicluver246****, **** 13** and all my people that favorite the story, **IronManRox2k12****, ****Natalee1****, ****NatalieH****, ****Ravendust6****, ****RockaRosalie****, ****Sassi15****, ****StarReader2009****, ****belladu57****, ****kattenalice****, ****mrs Tall Blonde and Dead****, thank you, you guys rock!**

One of the Five

"What is that like a secret society, or something?" she asked looking back towards matt thinking this had to be a joke.

"Bonnie hasn't told about the five?" matt asked concerned.

"No apparently I need to be kept out of the loop.

"Guess I'm not as important as I thought." Veronica said in disbelief.

"It probably slipped her mine she's been busy with Shane." Said matt hoping bonnie meant well by not telling her sister.

She turned her attention back towards Conner, but realized he was gone.

She slammed the door shut as soon as she entered the house.

"Bonnie!" she yelled hoping her sister was home.

She went to Bonnie's room and opens the door to realize she wasn't there. She was about to leave when she realized some books on the floor. She went towards them and picked them up noticing they were different grimories she grabbed them all and took them to her room.

She had been reading over them for the past four hours till she heard the front door open.

"Bonnie?" she called out.

"Yeah" she replied walking into her sister's room.

"Are those my books?" she asked grabbing them off the bed.

"Why were you in my room?" bonnie asked accusingly.

"Well maybe sis if you weren't lying to me I wouldn't have to go in your room." She replied harshly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the five why is one of them asking for my help?" she asked bonnie confused.

"Conner talked to you?"

"Yes he did he knew who I was, and apparently wants my help. I want to know why."

"I don't know he went after Tyler a few days ago, and has been targeting other vampires, Damon and Klaus had a run in with him yesterday, but there was an explosion, and we couldn't find him so we assumed he didn't make it."

"Ok well he did so what should I do see what kind of help he wants?" she asked.

"See what he wants." Bonnie said.

"So you still didn't answer my question?"

" look I know were not close, and we just got to know each other bonnie, but your family I'm here to help you I'm not your enemy, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"I'm sorry I just feel like so many people have been put in danger I didn't want you to be too." Said bonnie.

She got up and hugged her sister "as long as we have each other everything will be fine."

"So have you met the bennet witch?" asked Shane.

"I did but she doesn't trust me." Replied Conner.

"I know you didn't have me come here to deal with a witch I came here for the vampires." Conner replied.

"No I didn't but I need her to be distracted she doesn't trust me and she's trying to get bonnie to not trust me." Shane replied.

"Well if she doesn't trust you maybe there a reason?" asked Conner.

"I'm trying to find the cure and I will not let her ruin this I'll give you the information you want if you keep her busy."

"Fine" said Conner.

"What do I do?"

"I can't find Conner" she said through her phone to bonnie.

"Well maybe he really didn't need help, or he's trying scare us off?" bonnie replied.

"I don't know I call you later if I find something." She said then hung up.

No sooner then she hung up she grabbed her head in agony as a blinding white pierced her vision only to clear and reveal Conner tied to some bored thing and Klaus trying to get some information out of him. As suddenly as the vision came it was gone.

"Well I guess I found Conner" she thought taking off to the Mikaelson manor.

She was surprised to find no one home. She walked around till she found the doors that were in here vision. She threw them open to reveal a tied up Conner.

"So I see you pissed the originals off too?" she asked walking toward the chains muttering an incantation they disappeared.

"Thank you veronica right?" he asked.

"I don't know is your name still Conner because you disappeared really fast last night." She said waiting for an answer.

"I didn't think the grill would be a good place to talk." He said.

"So why didn't you just say that then instead leaving?" she asked.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Yeah I see that" she replied looking around.

"Doesn't look like you made it far."

"Yeah well there was a minor setback" he replied rubbing his wrist.

"I say extreme but whatever helps you." She replied.

"Now let's get the hell out of here." She said.

"Well I don't think you're going anywhere sweetheart." replied an icy voice from behind her. She turned around to see Klaus looking at her amused.

"So you broke in to my house, that's brave even for you." He said.

"Yeah well what can I say it's what I do?"

"Well I do believe I told you if you go against me again I wasn't going to be so lenient with you?"

"I don't remember this conversation." She replied.

"Well I do" he said speeding towards her grabbing her wrist and bending it at an odd angle until she heard it crack.

She sent a bolt of lightning towards him. He simply move out the way dodging the blot altogether

"You're going to have to try harder than that" he said. As he reappeared in front of her. "I suggest if you want him to live you keep your bolts of lightning to yourself." He called one of his hybrids to bring in Jeremy.

"Great" she thought.

"Just what I need"

"Now we're all going to sit and have a chat." He said smirking towards veronica


	9. The lonely ones

"So what do want to talk about?" asked veronica sarcastically.

"Well sweetheart I think you know." Replied Klaus studying her with interest.

"How did you know Connor was here?" he asked.

"Let Jeremy and Connor go and I'll tell you." She said.

He got up and chuckled at what she was proposing.

"So I'll let them go, what's stopping you from giving me an aneurysm or whatever witchy things you have up your sleeve to disable me, and flee yourself."

"There isn't, but I keep my word-

"Ah yes I think I have heard that from every single person in mystic falls, and they've all lied so I'll take my chance."

"Well just some FYI I'm not from mystic falls so." She replied.

He vamp sped so he was in front of her.

"Why don't you just take a seat."

"I won't tell you anything then." She replied realizing she sounded like a five year old.

"Well things can always be arranged veronica." He said icily.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

Klaus just smirked at her. Before she had a chance to say anything else she felt a sting in her back before she was eloped in complete darkness.

"I've binned her powers, but she is strong it won't last for long." She heard a girl's voice say.

"Well then I'll just have to make this quick." Replied Klaus.

Veronica opened her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she tried to move, but her hands, and legs were bound to a chair. She tried to use her powers, but just felt drained like she was reaching for thin air. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do much my witch friend Angie did a little spell."

"So how did you know about Connor?"

"Didn't you get tired of asking the first three times?" she asked annoyed.

"Well then we'll do this the hard way."

"Do it."

She looked up just in time to see a blue light coming at her. Her body lurched forward as she felt the magic hit her. She felt as though ever cell was crackling with electricity, and was fighting to escape her at once. She gripped the sides of the chair, but it didn't do any good the electricity was slamming through her body wave after wave. She was holding in her screams as she bit on her lower lip until she started to draw blood.

"Stop" she heard Klaus say.

"So how does it feel to be hit with your own power stings a bit doesn't it."

He said crouching to her level. She lifted her head up to look at him.

"Is that all you got I'm sure I could do better than that."

His smirk disappeared from his face his eyes seem to spark with the challenge she presented him with.

"Well of course if it's more you want."

"Hit her harder angie sweetheart."

The witch complied. She felt the electricity hit her again stronger mixed with something else. Fire, every fiber of her being was on fire. Not like when you get a fever, but like she was being burned alive. She screamed out this time unable to hold it in. she felt the power getting stronger, and her vision was staring to appear black.

"We don't want her out just yet."

Suddenly the pain stopped. She drew in a breath she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"So care to share about Connor now?" he asked.

"What did you do to Jeremy, and Connor?" she asked ignoring his question.

"Jeremy is helping me out by drawing a replica of the hunters tattoo so I can study it, and Connors tied up at the moment."

"Are you going to let them go when you're done?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet depends on how I feel right not I'm not feeling it so you might want to start talking." He said.

"You know Klaus, for someone who was beaten, and tortured as a child by their father, well he really isn't your father, but you get my point. You seem to be just like him going around torturing and killing and beating people to get what you want. Is that what you want to grow up, and be just like him I'm sure he is proud." She watches as his expression turned darker with each word she said.

"Leave angie I need to speak to her alone."

She looked towards veronica with pity before opening the dungeon door, and leaving. He slowly walked up to her. When he got to her he gripped both sides of the chair.

"You think you know so much about me veronica, and I'm so terrible, but what about you?"

"Your mother left you, and only came back for you when she needed her other daughter to be safe; you're on a real winning role yourself."

"Your own sister doesn't even trust you; you have no one at your side"

"What makes you so much better than me veronica, because you're a witch so that makes you good?" he asked

We all have the choice to be good, or evil, but I bet in the end you won't be on the good side."

He said with no emotion in his voice.

"Well at least she didn't let my father beat me." She said looking at him with hatred. She felt the sting as his hand hit her across her face. She felt her eyes start to water, but push down the feeling to cry she wouldn't not in front of him.

"Why do you like provoking me?"

"I just spoke the truth not my fault you can't handle it."

"I guess a thousand years hasn't adjusted you to the real life."

"Sweetheart this is real life."

"Its life and death every day, the weak and the strong."

"So where do you fit in Klaus?" she smirked at him.

"I've made it this far I say I'm unstoppable." He said breaking off a part of the chair, and impaling her in the stomach with it.

"Arghh" she cried out.

"I really have other matters to get to so if you would just tell me." He said pushing the wood father into her stomach.

She knew she shouldn't tell him, but this pain was becoming unbearable. She looked into his eyes just in time to see his eyes changed from blue into those golden hues of a hybrid.

"How's that broken arm?" he asked.

"Still broken" she replied dryly

. He bit into his wrist and shoved it to veronicas mouth. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but it was useless. He held her head firmly in place so she had no choice, but to swallowing the blood. She started coughing right away after having almost choked. She felt her arm start to tingle, and then she felt the bones moving back into place.

"So you're going to turn me?" she asked.

"No not today I see something in you that reminds me of myself, so consider yourself lucky again, but next time I will kill you." He said dangerously pulling out the wood from her stomach.

"Ow give me some warning next time." She said.

"Not likely witch I'll find out your secret."

"Jeremy will be returned when he's done I'll send Stefan to come get him, now get out."

"I want my powers back." She said.

"Angie" he called out.

"Yes Klaus" she said coming back in the room.

"Return Ms. Bennett's power, and then escort her out." He said walking out of the room.

Angie unlocked her restraints, and muttered an incantation. Veronica felt coolness spread through her body.

"Why do you help him?" she asked Angie.

"Because he's Klaus I'd be stupid not to plus I owe him, and now we're even. I suggest you leave before he changes his mind." Angie said walking out the room

. Veronica quickly left the manor grabbing her phone she called bonnie she had to make sure Jeremy got out of there alive.


	10. covered in darkness

"Jeremy is fine Stefan showed up got him out of there" said bonnie over the phone once she had left the Mikaelson house.

"Well I just felt bad I couldn't get him myself, but Klaus had a witch, and I was a little busy." Veronica said.

"Are you ok? What happened?" asked bonnie worried.

"You know just a few doses of torture that's all." Said veronica.

"What? Why did Klaus want to torture you?" bonnie asked.

"We need to talk bonnie. There's something important I need to tell you." She said.

* * *

She continued walking through the woods taking a short cut she had found a week ago. She had only been here two months, but she was getting to know mystic falls pretty well. She heard a twig crack somewhere close by. Her head snapped up in alert.

"Hello?" she asked.

She looked around not seeing anything she kept on walking. Then she heard the familiar swoosh only meaning a werewolf, or vampire was toying with her. She took off running trying to get to her house, but was stopped when kol appeared in front of her.

"Kol you scared me" she said putting her hand over her heart waiting for it to go back to normal

. "Did I didn't notice you were out here why are you out here?" he asked.

"I'm trying to go home so if you excuse me." She said trying to walk past him.

"How about we chat" he said.

"I've have enough chatting with one Mikaelson today I don't want to talk to you, maybe another time kol." She said.

Suddenly he became a blur as he rushed at her pinning her to a nearby tree.

"What the hell kol?" she asked looking at him like he had lost him mind.

"We have a bit of a problem you and your sister are trying to raise silas, and I need you to listen to me."

"You can't release him he much more powerful than any of us if you do that you is releasing your own personal hell which not everyone will survive." He said sounding panicked.

"Who is silas?" she asked.

She remembered seeing some papers with that name on it when she and Damon broke into Shane's office.

"He's an immortal older than us originals he's not to underestimated."

"Ok I'll be sure to tell bonnie when I see her."

"No bonnie is on Shane's side right not, and she'll probably shoot you down." He said.

"Let me help you." He said.

"How are you going to help me when I don't even know what's going on?" she asked.

"Meet me tomorrow at the old abandon house." He said and disappeared leaving her more confused than ever.

* * *

A few hours later after everything had been explained except the part about kol. She knew bonnie was still keeping her at arm's reach so now she was going to do the same thing for now.

"You can see the future?" she asked for the third time.

"I can see bits and pieces of things that are going to happen so it's really like a puzzle I'm trying to put together." She replied.

"It's only been happening for the last six months so it's a recent power I have. So I still am learning how to deal with it." She said.

"That can help us with so much I have to tell Shane maybe it can-

"No bonnie can we just keep this between us for now Shane doesn't need to know everything."

"Yeah you're right sorry I just thought maybe it could help us find the cure, or where silas is." She said.

That was the second time she heard about him that day.

"Yeah I remember reading something about him before." She said.

"So does Shane still have the stone?" she asked.

"Yeah he put it somewhere safe."

"So are you ok with have just being tortured a few hours ago?" asked bonnie.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to evade Klaus for a while so I don't die anytime soon." She said Laughing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah besides he's not what I'm worried about right now."

"What are you worried about?"

"Nothing I can't work out, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight."

"Night bonnie." She replied going up stairs.

* * *

It was noon and it was a gorgeous day outside, but she felt dread in the pit of her stomach. She had read up on silas last night, and she still hadn't figured what happened with the hunter. She walked around the abandon house trying to feel some connection to it. She felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see kol standing there smirking of course.

"I thought you weren't going to show."

"I'm not one to keep a beautiful woman waiting." He said causing her to blush.

She looked away quickly.

"So talk." She said changing the subject.

"I want to help you take down silas."

"You said that yesterday."

"What makes you think I'll work with you?" she asked.

"You want bonnie to stay alive don't you?" he asked tilting his head looking at her.

Fire appeared in the palm of her hand.

"If you came here to threaten me it won't work." She said to him ready to fight.

"Whoa jumping to the wrong conclusion aren't we darling." He said throwing his hands up as in surrender.

She extinguished the flame.

"Of course I want her alive."

"Well if she keeps working with Shane to get the cure shell end up finding a lot more than she bargained for." He said.

"Like what?"

"Death, destruction, lies, and so much more." He said walking towards her closing the space between them.

"So will you let me help you?" he asked his hand reaching towards her wrapping her hair around his finger.

"We all have something to lose veronica how far will you go to protect what you want is what I want to know?" he asked.

She felt his breathe tickle against her cheek as he whispered those words in her ear. She pulled back until they were looking each other in the eyes.

"I will do everything to protect the ones I love." She whispered. He smiled at her.

"Then let's get started."


	11. A means to an end

"They've been taken hostage." Bonnie said to veronica.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Jeremy, matt, and April. Conner took them hostage we have to get them out of there."

"I thought Klaus had Conner, how did he get away?" she asked incredulously.

"He cut the head off one of the hybrids." She replied.

"Wow and here I thought he was all talk." Veronica said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Call Stefan see if the needs any help."

"Ok I'll call you back as soon as I find something out." She hung up the phone, and looked at kol.

"I have to go." She said leaving a stunned kol.

* * *

He watched across the street waiting for the grill to close down. Once he saw the sign flipped. He made his move he knew it was now or never.

Jeremy took the rest of the dirty plates into the back room, he was about to go back out to get the rest when he heard a noise. Looking around he saw nothing. He turned to leave only to find a dangerous looking Connor staring down at him.

Connor rounded them up so he could watch all of them he was going to plant a bomb for one the hybrids. As he started preparing the bomb his mind slowly drifted off to what had happen with Shane earlier that day.

"_You have any idea what I've been through? I spent the last two days chained up by an original vampire." Connor said to Shane_

"_So you meet Klaus?" he asked seeming fascinated by the information. "I only know him by reputation apparently he's a real monster."_

"_He a vampire, werewolf, hybrid, do you know how hard it is to kill them?" he asked_

"_From what I gather you have to remove their head, or their heart. That's according to lore I'm just speculating." Said Shane_

"_I had to figure out to do it on my own, I could have used some of this occults professionally of yours, but then again you always have been slow when it comes to providing answers." He said _

"_We had a deal I'll give you answers about your hunter mark when it's grown in completion." _

"_In other words kill as many vampires as possible."_

"_Come on Connor why do you think I sent you to mystic falls there's no shortage of vampires that towns practically infested. Listen there a witch mixed up in all this I want her to be kept out of harm's way."_

"_Anybody gets in my way, anybody, and there dead." Said Conner with a sinister look on his face._

"_Just do what you do the less I know about the better." Said Shane looking disgusted._

He looked back up at Jeremy who had just asked him something, when he heard a noise in the back.

"Stay here, and don't move." He said going towards the back room.

He was about to shoot when he saw who it was, the Bennett witch, but was she the one Shane wanted to be kept out of harm's way.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"I was looking for Jeremy I know you have him." She said fearlessly at him. "What's your name?"

"Bonnie." She said.

* * *

Veronica looked down at her phone to see an incoming call from Stefan. She and he had actually talked a few times, and they had become good friends.

"Hey what's up with this hostage thing?" she asked.

"Well there were three, but then someone showed up." He said.

"Who was it Elena?" she asked.

"No it's was bonnie." He said.

"Well that's good right cant she just use her magic to disable him, and get everyone out of there?" she asked worried for her sister.

"I don't know I'm listening in, and things sound pretty tense.

"**BOOM!"**

She heard a loud explosion through the phone.

"Stefan what the hell just happened?" she asked fear filling her voice.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." He said.

"Stefan! Stefan!" she yelled through the phone, only to be met with a dial tone he had hung up.

She was outside the grill figuring out how to get in there. She called kol hoping he would know a way.

"Hello darling-

"Kol not now is there any way to get into the mystic grill beside the front, and back door?" she asked hoping he had an answer.

"Yeah they are the tunnels underground." He said.

"Thank you I owe."

"Wait! What's going on?" he asked.

"Bonnie, Connor has bonnie, and Stefan went in there was an explosion I have to go." She said hanging up.

* * *

She was running through the tunnels when she heard a gunshot above her.

"Oh god bonnie no." she murmured running trying to get to her.

She ran into Stefan with Connor talking to Damon about letting him go.

"What happened is bonnie ok?" she asked.

"Connor shot her Elena ran into him and it hit her, but Elena's with her." Stefan said.

"You can't let him go Stefan." Said Damon looking at his brother like he was mad.

"You need to run like hell." He said to Connor, and let him go them went after Damon trying to stall him. Veronica ran after Connor.

"Stop!" she yelled holding her arm out.

A burst of energy flew from her arm, and knocked him down.

"You shot my sister?" she asked eyes wide open.

"Her vampire friend ran into me if they had just left everything alone." He said breathing hard.

"You and your sister are fraternizing with them how does that make you two any better than them bring death to everyone you meet.

You're like a walking omen of death.

"Stay the hell away from my sister." She said sending another burst of energy towards him pinning him to the ground.

She turned to walk away. Before she could turn around to stop him he stabbed her in the back with a knife. She turned around looking pissed off she felt her magic crackling through her body.

"If you were trying to him anything vital sad to say you missed, and you're supposed to be a hunter.

She said laughing. She put her hands on his chest and pushes all her power towards him. She watched and he flew into the wall behind him. A gaping hole in the middle of his chest was all that was left. She was still buzzing from all the power she used. She saw smoke coming from the open wound. She concentrated on turning him into nothing but ash. She saw a white light cover his body then disappeared leaving nothing, but a pile of ash. She smiled enjoying the power that was going through her. She felt alive more so than she had in months. Kol's words echoed in her head.

"_We all have something to lose veronica, what I want to know is how far you will go to protect what you want?"_

She knew if she was unsure of her answer before there was no doubting it now. She would do anything to protect the ones she loved.


	12. Covered in blood

"Oh my god veronica what did you do?" came Bonnies voice from behind her.

She snapped out of her power haze she was in and looked at bonnie.

"He was trying to kill me" she whispered not quite believing what she had done.

She heard a _whoosh_ as Damon, Stefan, and Elena appeared behind bonnie.

"Great now he's dead." Said Damon.

"Good job witchy."

"Dammitt he was supposed to stay alive." Said Stefan running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry he stabbed me, and I just reacted." Veronica said.

"Come on let's get you home." Said bonnie reaching out for her sister.

She took her hand and with one last look at Connor's body she let her guide her home.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said to bonnie once they entered the house.

"Yeah that probably a good idea might make you feel better." She replied giving her a smile rubbing her back.

"I don't blame you for killing him veronica."

"Thanks" she said and headed upstairs.

She turned on the water to let it heat up before she got in. she turned to look at her reflect in the mirror to see if she looked like someone who just killed someone. If anything she looked tired, and drained. She heard the shower sputter causing her to turn around. She moved the shower curtain the water was fine. She turned back around and gasped. The mirror was covered in blood with the word killer written across it. She started looking around, but it was just her. She went to the door.

"Bonnie!" she yelled out.

She stepped back in the bathroom that was now covered in blood.

"Bonnie!" she yelled again.

"What?" said bonnie as she appeared at the door.

She looked at the mirror pointing, but the blood was gone all of it like it was never there.

"I-I thought I saw something" she stammered.

"Are you ok what did you see?" she asked.

"Blood I saw blood, and the word killer, but it's gone." She said looking into the mirror in disbelief.

"Do you want me to stay up here while you take a shower?"

"Yes I don't feel comfortable alone." Veronica said thankful to have a sister at times like this.

"Ok I'll be in your room if you need me." She said closing the door.

"_What the hell just happen? _She thought looking around one last time she stripped her clothes off, and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Veronica tossed, and turned all night her thoughts never straying from Connor it just kept replaying in her head like a movie on repeat. She put her hands on the side of her head willing it too stop, but it didn't. Having enough of the restlessness she got up and went down stairs to make some tea hoping it would put her to sleep. She sighed in frustration here she was supposed to be helping her sister keeping her safe, and she was making a bigger mess.

"Can't sleep?" asked Connors voice from behind her.

She turned around but nothing was there she backed up into the counter. The microwave dinged letting her know her tea was done. She jumped at the sound. Slowly she went, and opens the microwave. She took the steaming mug out looking for some tea bags. Once it had cooled down she picked up the cup, and took a drink. She turned back to leave the kitchen to see a bloody Connor leaning against the counter. Her cup slipped from her fingers, and hit the floor shattering into tiny pieces.

"It makes sense guilty conscience." She backed up

"You're not here I'm dreaming."

"Then how do you know I'm not here?" he asked.

"Because you- your-

"Go on say it." He said nudging her to say it.

"Because you're dead." She said hoping that would make him go away.

"Yes I am.

"Was that the first time you've taken a human life?" he asked watching her intently.

"No it was an accident I didn't mean." She whispered a lump started to grow in her throat.

"Just like that girl you killed when you were younger was she an accident too?" he asked walking towards her till she was backed up in the corner.

"No, no, no, you're not here." She said closing her eyes hoping he disappeared.

She opened her eyes, and he was still there. Bonnie she had to get bonnie.

"Bonnie!" she yelled.

"You're a ghost I know it." She said.

"Can ghost do this?" His hand shot out reaching for her throat.

She tried to pry his fingers off put he had her in a vise grip.

"Stop" she choked out hitting him with her power sending him flying into the table. He got up coming back at her, she looked around for something to grab. She saw a butcher knife. She grabbed it, and plugged it into his throat. She smirk knowing if anything that would get rid of him, but when she stared at him it was Bonnie's throat her hand was wrapped around. She dropped the knife.

"Oh my god bonnie no!" she yelled.

She put her hand over her wound muttering an incantation to heal her, but it only slowed the bleeding down. She grabbed the phone dialing Stefan's number.

"Hello."

"Stefan I need your help Bonnies hurt I need you to heal her." She said frantically into the phone.

"What happen?" he asked.

"I-I stabbed her please Stefan hurry."

"I'm on my way." He said hanging up.

She grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"Stay with me please bonnie I need you." She said tears spilling down her face.

* * *

"She'll be fine I gave her some of my blood."

"Now care to tell me what happen?" Stefan asked.

"I thought she was Connor, and when I stabbed him it was bonnie. I don't know what's going on." She said pacing back and forth in front of the couch bonnie was lying on.

"So you were hallucinating?" he asked.

"I guess it happened last night to when I went to take a shower. I thought it would go away." She replied.

"Well I'll stay with bonnie go and wash up, and we will talk when you come down." She nodded and went upstairs.

Bonnie gasps and shot up looking around.

"Stefan?" she asked.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel fine." She said looking at her hands they were covered in blood.

"What happened?" she asked scared.

"Veronica thought you were Connor she stabbed you on accident." She looked appalled.

"She had called me downstairs I remember, was it another hallucination?" she asked.

"It sounds like it, but I'm waiting for her to get cleaned up, and come back down here." He said.

His phone started ringing jarring them both out of their thoughts she looked at Stefan.

"Who is it?" bonnie asked.

"It's Klaus." He said not wanting to answer it.

"Well are you going to answer it?" she asked.

"I really don't want to." He said.

"Well you should it makes you seem shady." Came Damon's voice.

"Hello bonnie"

"Damon"

"I'm going to go upstairs and clean up." She said.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it" Stefan said into the phone. After a couple minutes of conversation Klaus was at the front door.

"So what do you know about the hallucinations?" Stefan asked him getting to the point.

"I killed the original five hunters remember?" Klaus said.

"When one kills a hunter there's a bit of a consequence."

"What kind of consequence?" Stefan asked.

"The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny he'll take you down with him." He said.

"What do you mean Connor's dead?"

"I mean Connors death won't stop him from making veronica his final kill."

"She'll need to come with me now I'll lock her up keep her from any sharp objects."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Stefan replied.

"If we don't she's a witch with tremendous power shell tear this town apart, and kill herself before the day is over. Consider this me doing her a favor." He replied smirking.

"She doesn't need your help Klaus she has bonnie, and us she's strong."

"You think so?"

* * *

Veronica pulled her blouse over her head, and straightening her hair out. She looked herself over in the mirror. She bent down to grab something and when she looked back up and Connor was there.

"No" she said her back up against the dresser.

He touched his bloody neck then held his hand out towards her.

"You know that actually hurt."

"Did you enjoy having that power when you killed me, did it make you feel powerful? Unstoppable?" he asked walking towards her.

"I didn't mean to its not who I am." She said.

"You sure that's not who you are, a murder?"

"You stabbed me in the back you tried to kill me, you shot me sister." She said defending what she did.

"Because you're a monster you're no better than the vampires." He said.

"Someone needs to stop you, you can't control yourself."

"You deserve to die."

"No!" she yelled her room started to shake her ears were starting to hurt from the loud pitch. At the same time her windows blew out sending glass flying everywhere. She covered her face with her arm taking the opportunity to run downstairs. Bonnie and Damon where in the kitchen talking. He bent down to put something under the sink, and when he came up it was Connor.

"No" she whispers wishing this nightmare would stop.

"Decomposition starts in the first twenty-four hours I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you."

"I thought witches were supposed to be good."

"Bonnie get away from him!" She yelled wondering why bonnie was just standing there.

"Veronica what's-

"No stop" she turned and fled from the house. She threw open the door stopping just as Klaus vamp sped up to her leaving everything in a blur.

* * *

"You lost my sister!" bonnie exclaimed. Her, Stefan, and Damon were in the living room trying to figure out why Klaus took veronica.

"Well lost is a very strong word we just technically don't know where she is." Said Damon.

"I'm more worried about what Klaus said about this hunter's curse." Said Stefan.

"How does Klaus even know about this?" asked bonnie.

"How does Klaus know anything the guy is like a billion years old." Said Damon sarcastically.

"He said it was a witches curse" he said looking at bonnie.

"The spirits won't let me use the magic I need to do a spell like that, but she knows everything about everything so I'll ask him."

"Great the sooner we find out the better." Said Stefan.

"So how do we get her back?"

* * *

"Let go of me" she said to Klaus as he lead her into a room.

Once she heard the door close he let her go.

"Certainly." He said releasing her from his hold

She looked around the room confused.

"I apologize for the lack of windows it's to preserve the art." Klaus said behind her.

"So why am I here?" she asked annoyed.

"So you don't go around destroying the town and murdering innocent people, and eventually killing yourself because you're hallucinating."

"I'm not going to kill myself I would never do that." She said taken aback by his words.

"Oh but you'll want to, I did. Problem is I'm immortal."

"You went through this?" she asked.

"Yes I did for fifty-two years, for months, and nine days."

"Wow I would say I felt sorry but I don't. Anyway we can make it stop quicker than half a century later?" she asked sarcastically.

"I was tormented in my dreams, in every waking moment, relentless never ending torture." She grimaces at his words she knew if she kept going through this she would go mad.

"It was the only period of my life that I actually felt time." He said turning back to face her.

"You should have let Stefan handle it then meddling in things that didn't concern you love." He replied turning around to leave.

"Wait how did you make it stop?" she asked desperately.

He turned back around to face her, his face showing no emotion.

"I didn't it eventually just stopped." She felt like she was drowning Klaus was her last hope now she didn't know how long this hell would last.

"The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms." He said then knocked on the door. He took a few steps toward her smirking.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said and disappeared out the door leaving her to figure out her next move alone.


	13. It's the ghost that get you

**So as you now have put together veronica was the one to get the hunter curse instead of Elena. She will have three different people visiting her including the first person she killed. Will she get help in time? Read and find out :)**

* * *

She went up to the door banging on it relentlessly, but it still stayed locked. She muttered a quick incantation, but that didn't work either.

"Damn it!" she yelled frustrated with herself. This was not supposed to be happening right now. She held both her hands out to the door sending a burst of power towards it. She thought it was working until it bounced off the door, and threw her into the wall behind her. Suddenly the door open, and a hybrid came in with a duffel bag.

"Here are some clothes, toothbrush, and whatever else you need."

"Klaus said you're going to be here for a couple of days." He replied.

"Can you just please leave?" She said after he set the bag on the chair.

She waits till she heard the door closed, and took a deep breath.

"I can't I'm going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you become." Said Connor now standing where the hybrid once stood.

"So tell how it felt using your magic to kill me?" he asked her.

"I didn't mean to it was an accident." she said just wishing he would go away.

"You're lying"

"No I'm not"

"Tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"You're still lying veronica."

She jumped up and walked towards him

"Fine I like the feeling the power gave me ok the buzz I seem to get when I use a high contraction of magic."

"Are you happy now?"

"No veronica I'm dead, you know I had a family, a brother, and parents?" he asked towards her.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"If I could take it back I would I thought you were going to kill me, and you shot bonnie I just reacted." She replied.

"Are you sorry about your parents?"

"They never loved you the moment they looked at you they knew they created a monster so they got rid of you." He said getting closer till she backed up into the bed.

"No they were trying to protect me." She replied.

"Protect you from whom?"

"If they were trying to protect you why didn't they give bonnie away to protect her too huh?"

"They weren't protecting you they just didn't love you like they love her."

"And I'm not going to stop till you take your last breath."

"I'm not going to let you make me think like this I won't do it." She said walking past him.

"Then kill yourself and I'll leave you alone I mean no one cares about you anyway so no one will notice when you're gone." He said.

She put her hands over her ears shaking her head looking away from him.

"You don't want to listen to me, fine." He said. Hoping he decided to leave she turned back around only to come face to face with charlotte.

* * *

"Long time no see veronica how about we catch up?" she asked smirking towards her.

"So how long has it been veronica like three years?" she said. She was wearing the last thing veronica saw her in a white tank top and some blue shorts with matching blue wedges. her blonde hair, and blue eyes looked fierce as ever.

"Charlotte I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She said shaken by her appearance.

"Oh but you did since I was hurting you, you thought why not even the score?" she asked.

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone I didn't know what I said was going to happen."

"Oh poor you the unloved orphan taking us all down one by one."

"Did you tell bonnie what you did yet?"

"I'm sure she would kick you out once she knew the truth, you're a murder."

"You wished for me to be dead, and now I am." She said walking up to her.

Suddenly blood starting pouring down her face, scrapes, and bruises covered her arms.

"You know I was still alive after the car flipped, and crashed into the tree."

"I was sitting there thinking what I had done to deserve this, and then I thought about you, and what you said at the party we were at."

"I hope you and your entire miserable friend get in a car crash, and die."

"Pretty extreme, and then look at that we got in a car accident."

"I struggled to breath and right when I drew in my last breath I saw the headlight of the ambulance, but by then it was too late." She said.

Veronica watched as a pool of blood formed around charlotte and starting flowing towards her.

"I said I'm sorry what more do you want?" she asked.

"Well you could kill yourself then I'll go away." She smiled happily towards veronica.

"Rot in hell bitch." She gritted through her teeth.

Charlottes smile vanished instantly, her eyes cold as ice.

"Well that's not nice." She replied bending down towards the pool of blood submerging her hand in it. Faster than the speed of light she smeared the blood across her face.

"If I going to rot in hell so are you bitch." She spat out towards her.

Veronica tried wiping the blood of her face. She looked down at her blood covered hands. She went to reach out to charlotte trying to choke her out of angry, but she ended up falling to the floor as the illusion disappeared.

* * *

Once she got back up the pool of blood disappeared along with the blood that was on her hands, and smeared across her face.

"I have to get out of here." She said out loud running her hand threw her hair. She went towards the door banging on it once again.

"Let me out Klaus!" she yelled through the door, but it remained locked.

"Banging on the door won't get you out of here any sooner." Said a voice from behind her. She quickly spun around keeping her back towards the door.

"Who are you?" she asked the older woman.

"I'm Sheila Bennett yours and Bonnie's grandmother."

She stared at her in shock she wanted to go and hug her so badly hoping she could get her out of this mess, but she knew better.

"You look frighten by me?" she asked.

"Well this isn't exactly how I thought we would get acquainted." She answered honestly.

"Well me either sweetheart, but I'm glad to have finally met you." She said warmly.

"I heard you've been doing bad things with your magic child." She said looking at veronica with a disappointed look.

"I had to save bonnie Connor shot her, and stabbed me I had no other choice." She argued defensively.

"There's always a choice veronica, you don't see bonnie going around killing people."

"She has her power under control, with the way you are you're going to hurt so many people."

"Think how many lives you save if you just end it now." She replied walking towards veronica. Once she reached her she gently took her hand.

"I'll be with you the whole time baby." She said reassuringly.

"No, no, no" she said shaking her head sinking to the ground wishing this nightmare would just end.

She looked up fearing Sheila was still there but she was gone.

* * *

**So that this chapter I might upload another one tonight. Hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading.**


	14. somebody help me

She looked up backing away from the door as she heard the locks turning. The door opens to reveal bonnie, and kol on the other side.

"Bonnie how did you get in here?" she asked surprised kol was with her.

"Well Caroline is currently distracting Klaus and kol happened to call, and say he could help me out." She replied.

"So what's the catch?" she asked knowing kol he didn't seem like the type to do something for free.

"We'll go over that later darling, but now we need to get you out of here." He replied quickly. She grabbed Bonnie's outstretched hand pulling her up to standing position. Kol grabbed Bonnies arm, and flashed them outside.

"I'll be over to check on her soon don't let her out of your sight." He replied flashing back into the house.

* * *

Once they were home bonnie lead her to the couch so she could relax.

"I'll make you some tea, and then we need to talk."

"Ok" she said watching her sister suspiciously.

A few minutes later she came back with a cup of hot tea setting it down in front of veronica.

"Thank you."

"Have you figured out how to make this stop?" she asked.

"Yeah we did Jeremy is a potential hunter, and he has to kill a vampire to become a hunter, once that's done the hallucinations will stop."

"And who is he going to kill?"

"One of Klaus's hybrids Caroline managed to talk Klaus into it."

"So what the hell was kol talking about seeing us later?"

"Well speaking of deals I made a deal of my own." She replied getting up walking into the kitchen.

Veronica threw the blanket off her and got up to follow bonnie into the kitchen, but once she reached the end of the living room she was blocked from going any father.

"What the hell is this?" she asked pointing towards the invisible barrier.

"You need to stay in the house until Jeremy can make the kill your still subject to have hallucinations, and your dangerous right now." She replied simply.

"Oh, and you're not with your expression, you're like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off." She replied harshly. Bonnie seem to flinch at her words.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well how about you tell me the deal you made with kol?" she asked.

"I told him if he let you out, and let you come home when this was over you would go out on a date with him."

"You what?"

"Well actually he suggested it."

"I didn't agree to this I'm not going out with him he's crazy." Veronica replied looking at bonnie as though she had lost her mind.

"Just go on one date, and you don't have to see him ever again."

"Like it's so simple he's already annoying as it is."

"Veronica please it's the only way I could help you I was scared."

"Well after this date is done do me a favor, and stop trying to help me." She replied plopping back down on the couch angrily.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"She isn't sorry she's trying to rid herself of you if you just ended it you would make everything better." Said charlotte as she appeared in the room as bonnie went upstairs.

"Get the hell away from me." She snapped.

"Well I would but this is so much better watching you squirm, and you not being able to do anything about it." She said mockingly.

"So I'll make the first move." She said picking up a poker in the fireplace, and shoving it into her stomach. Veronica cried out in pain not expecting the hallucinations would actually hurt her.

"That looks bad better stop the bleeding before you bleed out." She replied pulling out the poker and throwing it to the ground. She quickly got up putting pressure against her wound trying to stop the blood flow.

"Bonnie!"

"Bonnie isn't coming for you" she said appearing in front of her grabbing her around the throat. She felt her wipe being constricted as she squeezed harder.

"If you won't kill yourself I'll do it for you."

"What can I say veronica it's been fun." She replied laughing as she crushed her windpipe She tried to speak or cry out to only find her voice gone. Charlotte released her grip causing her to fall into the floor slipping into a black oblivion.

* * *

Veronica woke up to a copper taste in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open taking in her surroundings. She looked up noticing kol lingering above her. Her head was resting in his lap. She shot up moving to the farthest end of the couch.

"How?" she asked.

"I got here while you were passed out bonnie let me in to save you." He said causing her to look around for her sister. She was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"My throat." She replied putting her hands up to her throat seeing if anything was different.

"I gave you my blood to heal you; your friend crushed your windpipe, and stabbed you." He said as though it was an everyday thing. She looked towards bonnie.

"Why the hell did you let him in?" she asked.

"You were almost dead, and he was right there I knew he could save you faster than I could." She stated. She turned back towards kol.

"So I assume you're here to collect on your date?" she asked getting to the point.

"How does your head feel?" he asked.

"How does what?" she asked confused by his change of topic.

"Your head how does it feel?"

"It feels fine I guess." She said.

Then it clicked here head felt fine no hallucinations, no one bothering her constantly, no feeling like she was being tortured. Everything was gone.

"It's over?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, right when he came Jeremy had just showed up killing Klaus's hybrid." Said bonnie.

"Oh thank god." She replied hugging kol. Once she realized who she was hugging she quickly released him.

"I didn't mean to I was just happy the hallucinations had stopped I still don't like you." She stated folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course not darling I know you were just dying of excitement." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ok well that's enough for tonight." She said getting up.

"You can leave now."

"So quick to get rid of me I just saved your life."

"Yeah well probably because you actually need someone to go on a date with you." She replied sarcastically.

"You think so low of me sweetheart I'm hurt."

"That's great go hurt elsewhere." She replied.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then veronica."

"Let's hope hell freezes over then we can say it almost happened." He laughed at her retort.

"I guess that's my cue." He said getting up walking towards the door.

"Bunny a pleasure as always.

"Bonnie kol, it's bonnie." Said veronica sounding it out so he would understand.

"Thank you." She replied quickly.

"For what darling?" he asked.

"For saving me when you didn't have to you might not be as bad as I thought you were." She said smirking.

"Well there's always hope for the future." He replied.

"Don't hope too much you might lose yourself along the way."

"Goodnight kol." She said closing the door before he could say anything else. She turned around to see bonnie smiling at her.

"So he's not as bad as you thought huh?" she asked overhearing what she had said.

"Bonnie bennett it's rude to eavesdrop." She replied teasingly.

"Good night sis, see you tomorrow." She replied walking upstairs for once she felt a like she might actually like it here.


	15. Someday we'll know

Veronica felt the sun behind her eyelids trying to pry her awake. She turned over tossing the pillow over her head blocking out the brightness.

"You're going to have to wake up sometime." Came kol's voice from the end of her bed. She sat up quickly suddenly alert, and awake.

"Excuse you? What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked pulling the covers up to her chest to cover herself up.

"Well we have date if you don't remember." He said as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yeah I know that, but don't mean you have to come remind me." She replied annoyed.

"Oh veronica don't be like that you'll get wrinkles." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah well wrinkle this." She replied Releasing a burst of power towards him causing him to fall of the end of her bed.

"Hey that's not nice." He smirked standing up in a flash.

"Yeah well neither is waking me up." She replied looking up towards her clock.

"It's twelve 'o clock why are you here now?" she asked ready to send him flying through the window.

"Do I have to tell you again, we have a date." He said shaking his head towards her.

"Yeah at night right?"

"No darling now so go get ready." He said. Going towards her desk messing with some things.

"So how about you get out of my room?" she suggested.

"Sure just don't take too long or I'll have to come get you." He replied winking at her as he left her room.

"I can't believe this." She said to herself throwing her covers off her heading into the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later she came down stairs hoping by talking longer kol would get annoyed, and leave, but to her surprise he was downstairs watching TV.

"Ok so since your still here we should get going." She replied.

"I see by taking longer you were hoping I'd leave?" he asked figuring out what she was up to.

"Of course not kol I had to look good for our date." She said. He turned around looking at her. She had on a dark pair of skinny jeans, with black flats, and a red tank with a belt in the middle. Her hair was straighten reaching down the middle of her back, her black eyeliner was dark making you want to think twice before approaching her, but her light rose colored lip gloss suggested otherwise.

"Well don't you look gorgeous." He said. She lifted her eyebrow at his remark just rolling her eyes.

"All right then let's go." He said getting up opening the door for her.

"Is bonnie still here?" she asked him.

"No she was gone when I got here." He replied. She took out her phone, and texted bonnie.

"_Going out with kol be back later-v _

"_Ok be careful have fun-b. _Veronica laughed at her reply.

"Yea right." She muttered walking past kol not knowing what would lie ahead.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Are you serious? Why can't you just pick something and get this over with." She replied getting annoyed he expect her to just pick somewhere.

"Feisty aren't we darling?"

"Don't worry I already pick somewhere." He said.

"Where?" She asked curious.

"Take my hand." He said.

"Why?"

"Because we have a long way to go." He said as she placed her hand in his, and suddenly they were taking off leaving mystic falls behind in a blur.

* * *

Four hours later with a few stops here and there they found themselves in Multnomah, Oregon.

"Why are we in Oregon?"

"To see the Multnomah falls of course." He replied. She realized she still was holding his hand she quickly released it, and look around. She was surrounded by trees, and forest, and in the distant she could make out a water fall.

"Wow." She replied walking towards the falls.

She inhaled the smell of the trees, and the earth it was amazing.

"I know how witches are connected to nature I thought it be good for you to relax, and get out of mystic falls I think it do us both some good. She looked back at him shocked he knew so much about witches.

"I use to hang with a few back in the fourteenth century." He replied.

"I see." She replied.

Walking towards the bridge that gave her a great view of the falls.

"You know According to Native American lore, Multnomah Falls was created to win the heart of a young princess who wanted a hidden place to bathe." Kol replied hoping to impress her instead of just seeming like a brat child.

"Well if she didn't choose him, it was her loss this place is spectacular." She said leaning against the bridge looking into the water. She breathes in the scent of fresh air she could feel the coolness of the water sprinkling on her. She looked around here seeing if anyone was around.

"Where is everyone?"

"Compelled to host something away from here."

"Wow that sure will win your way into a girl's heart." She said sarcastically laughing at him. She placed her hands in front of her pulling the water towards her.

"Playing with water?" he asked amused at how much she enjoyed the falls.

"It's amazing." She replied moving her hands making the water bend to her will. Faster than lighting she directed her hands to where kol was causing him to be drenched in water. Veronica started laughing hysterically as kol's was in pure shock; she was double over laughing at him.

"You're so funny veronica." He replied wiping the water from his face.

"Hope you aren't afraid of heights." He replied rushing at her with vampire speed before giving her a chance to realize what was going on kol had them going over the bridge falling down with the water fall.

She wasn't ready for the cold impact once she hit the water. Her body reacted instantly kicking to the surface. She drew in a breath once she hit the surface looking for kol.

"Kol!" she yelled looking around not finding him. Suddenly something grabbed her ankle pulling her under. She reacted by fighting but once she was under she realize it was kol that had grabbed her. She quickly swam back up to the surface kol right behind her.

"I can't believe you did that." She replied dogging paddling to stay afloat.

"You should have seen your face sweetheart it was hilarious." He said laughing.

"Ha-ha kol Mikaelson you're so funny." She said sticking her tongue out at him. He sped them out of the cold water.

"So this wasn't as bad as you thought?" he asked.

"No. but a towel would be nice." She said laughing. They hurried to lodge to get some towels they were completely drenched, but veronica couldn't deny she had, had one of the best days of her life.

* * *

**So I don't much about the Multnomah Falls, but it seemed like a nice place to go and get out of mystic falls I'll have half of next chapter be the finishing up of their date, and then so crazy stuff with bonnie, hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	16. Darkness has a name

Kol and veronica starting walking towards the lodge to get cleaned up before they headed back home. The ding of the door made the announcement obvious causing a few people to openly stare at their drenched appearances.

"Hello do you have some towels we could use?" kol asked the desk attendant.

"Yeah but you have to pay for them, if you're not staying for the night. Kol looked back towards veronica.

"Should we stay for the night darling?" he asked.

"Don't push it kol." She replied.

"Ok so I want you-

"kol don't compel her." She said grabbing his shoulder spinning him around to face her.

"Why not, you compel people?" he asked.

"I have, but I don't do it all the time, I mean there just towels we can pay for them if we have to." She said trying to convince him.

"Like hell sweetheart." He replied turning back around.

"We need some towels for free where can we get them?" he said.

"Trish! Can you show our guest where to get so towels." She said calling to a girl that was setting up some signs.

"Sure follow me." She replied walking down the hall entering a storage room. Quickly she came back with two white fluffy towels.

"Here you go do you need anything else?" Trish asked keeping her eyes firmly on kol.

"No thanks we're fine." Veronica replied harshly. She looked over to her plastering on a fake smile.

"Ok well have a goodnight." She replied walking away hurriedly.

"You're not jealous are you?" he asked.

"Kol stop talking before I fry you to death." She said walking past him.

"Oh darling your breaking my heart."

"You don't have a heart."

"Not one that's beating." He said offended by her words.

"Same thing kol." She said patting her hair dry.

"What are we going to do about our clothes?" she asked.

"Well we could take them off." He said smirking. If looks could kill kol would have been dead by now.

"I don't find you amusing, your more like a pain in my ass."

"We were doing so well."

"Yeah well don't open your mouth next time."

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you gave my mouth something to do." He said suggestively.

**SMACK. **Her hand collided with the side of kol's face causing his head to turn to the side causing the tension between them to become thicker.

"I don't know who the hell you think I am, but I don't need you talking to me like I'm your local blood whore."

"Wow, feisty are we?" he asked rushing towards her pinning her to the wall.

"Well I don't know who you think I am, but I would think twice before you hit an original vampire." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Keep using that title to make you seem more than you are kol, but we all know you're just a little boy who wants attention." She said harshly. His eyes flashed a dangerous black his veins showing under his eyes.

"You think you know so much, but you know nothing about me veronica."

"Oh wow, and I thought we were doing so well." She said mocking him. He punched the wall behind her.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"Probably same reason you are." She threw back at him.

"Now move, or ill move you." She said fiercely staring him down. He leaned down towards her ear.

"How about you try." He whispers huskily. She felt an electric jolt go through her.

"Kol" she whispered back as she felt his lips move down towards her neck leaving a trail to her collarbone.

He leaned back looking her in the eye trying to see any indication she wanted him to stop. She knew exactly what he was seeing her eyes were clouded with lust, and so where his. He leaned forward kissing her lips, gently at first, then there kiss deepen with them exploring each other's mouths. Veronica quickly broke away breathing heavily.

"I know you don't expect us to stay out here all day." She said.

"Well darling if you wanted a room you should have just asked." He said smirking kissing her again.

"I shouldn't have too." She said in-between kisses. Suddenly she felt her back leave the wall, and sink into a soft mattress.

"You know were technically not supposed to be here." She muttered changing positions so she was straddling him.

"Well when have I ever been one for rules?" he asked his voice huskier than before.

"Not since I'm met you, but I'm sure it's been long before that." She said laughing leaning in to kiss him once more. She started to leave a lingering trial of kisses down his neck. She smiled hearing his intake of breath.

"You can't stay on top for long sweetheart." He replied grabbing both sides of her hips flipping them over so she underneath him.

He had her hands pinned above her head.

"So about those clothes." He said. Veronica could feel the pulsing electricity flowing through her she had never been kissed so passionately in her life.

"And what do you have in mind?" she asked seductively.

"Well we don't want you to catch a cold." He said.

"Sit up." He commanded. She raised her eyebrow in defiance towards him.

"Ask nicely."

"Or I could just rip open your shirt such a shame its look so good on you." He released her hands so she could sit up. Before she was all the way up her top was on the floor.

"I like a man that knows what he's doing." He smiled quickly pinning her hands back above her hand. He kissed her deeply moving down to her chest leaving lingers kisses, down to her navel his tongue circle around her pierce belly button.

"Oh" she moaned out feeling herself grow warmer with each kiss, and swivel of his tongue. She pushed him up quickly grabbing the sides of his shirt yanking it over his head throwing it to the side. She lets her hands travel down the side of his strong arms, and then leading down to his rock hard abs. she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Like what you see there."

"Don't be too cocky kol it's a turn off." She said sarcastically biting her lip.

"I can tell you're very turned on."

"Stop talking and kiss me." She said grabbing him behind his head pulling him to her.

Their kisses became faster as the excitement grew between them. She felt kol unbuttoning her jeans. She lifted up so he could slide then off. He quickly threw the off to the side. He started kissing the inside of thighs slowly sending waves of pleasure through her whole body.

"I see you have matching attair darling you sure you weren't planning this?" He asked noticing black lacy bra, and panties.

"Kol shut-

"Mhm kol" she moaned as she felt his fangs pierce the inside of her thigh causing her to fall into a blissful euphoric feeling. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She felt his teeth retracted then is lips move to her other thigh teasing her with his tounge. She could feel her core growing hotter by the minute. She wanted friction; she wanted kol inside her now.

"Don't be a tease." Kol looked up at her smirking the veins under his eyes showing once more as he bit down into her other thigh causing her to moans all kinds of things. Suddenly both piece of her attire were gone leaving her bare for kol to see. She watched as his eyes raked over her body in a lustful manner.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She said.

"Deal." He said quickly getting rid of his jeans along with his boxers. He positioned himself at her entrance thrusting in quickly letting her get use to him. He watched as her body arched at the contact. He continued going slowly at first, but then quicken his pace going as fast as his vampire speed would let him.

"Kol."

She moaned as he came closer to making her orgasm. He gave one last thrust before he felt himself letting go. Veronicas back arched as she was slammed with waves of pleasure. Kol laid down next to her with a smile on his face. He knew there was something about veronica that drew him to her. The way she challenged him back instead of cowering in fear as so many others had done, and the way she was loyal to her sister. He admired her strength. He lifted his arm so she could scoot closer to him letting it fall upon her side.

"So that was-

"Amazing I know." He said.

"Kol." She said with a warning tone.

"I'm just kidding darling." He said.

"I wish we could stay here." She said quietly.

"Well we could." He suggested.

"No we can't I have to help bonnie defeat silas." She stated.

"Or we could just leave silas alone, and not raise him at all"

"He's dangerous veronica he's going to leave nothing but blood, and destruction in his path." Kol said seriously.

"I know, but if we defeat him we don't have to ever worry about him again."

"I see I can't change your mind on this."

"Nope remember I'm stubborn."

"I know, get some sleep." He replied kissing the top of her head.

"Night kol." She murmured feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

Veronica felt a sharp pain in her heart causing her to sit up instantly.

"Veronica?" asked kol worriedly.

"Arghh" she cried out gripping her chest. She felt like there was a vise squeezing around her heart. As sudden as in started it stopped.

"What wrong?"

"Bonnie something is wrong with bonnie." She manages to choke out. Kol flashed out of bed grabbing her phone dialing Bonnie's number.

"She's not answering." He replied.

"We need to go now." She said jumping out of bed running into the bathroom to get ready. She took a quick shower, and went back into the room with kol.

"Ok let's go." She replied.

"You know we're going to have to talk about this darling."

"Kol not now." She said grabbing his hand as he vamp sped them home.

* * *

Bonnie screamed out in pain. The walls around the cave started to shake causing the rocks to fall from everywhere.

"Jeremy watch out." She replied pushing him out the way of an incoming boulder.

Bonnie jumped to the side barley missing it. She looked and saw the path between her and Jeremy had blocked by part of the cave collapsing.

"Jeremy stay there I'll go look for the cure, ok" she yelled hoping he could hear her.

"Ok be careful." He yelled back.

She walked down the path looking around to make sure no one was going to ambush her she heard a sudden noise behind her she turned around seeing Jeremy.

"How did you get out?"

"I dug myself out I'm not letting you do this alone." He said walking towards her.

She grabbed his hand walking toward where silas lay.

"So how do we get the cure?" he asked.

"Well I have a few ideas." Said a voice from behind them.

"Elena?" said Jeremy.

"Guess again gilbert." She said rushing towards him stabbing him in the stomach.

"Katherine." Bonnie whispers.

"Hello bonnie." she said pushing her against where silas was laying. Bonnie tried using her powers, but with the spell she did with Jeremy, and the fall she took to get down her she was to weak.

"Can't say I'll miss you." She said cutting bonnie wrist along the vines covering silas. She put her bleeding arm to silas mouth.

"Katherine don't." she said.

"Too late." She said grabbing her by the back of her hair biting into her neck pushing her open wound towards where her arm had been. Bonnie felt silas grasp her holding on to her draining her of her blood. She watches he let go of the cure, and Katherine snatched in flashing away. She felt silas hand tighten around her throat, squeezing it then snapping it to the side. Jeremy watched as Bonnie's lifeless body fell down to the ground.

"No bonnie!" he screamed out crawling over to her holding her body in his lap. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Elena and Stefan stopped in their tracks taking in the sight before them.

" no, no." said Elena flashing over to bonnie trying to give her some of her blood to save her, but by then it was all too late.

Bonnie was gone.

* * *

**Ok so Bonnie's dead, and veronica's on her way home. Can't wait to see how she handles that since she was sent there to save her. Veronicas going to be getting into so dark magic next chapter. Stay tuned, and remember reviews are always welcomed. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and favorite!**


	17. What have we become

Four hours later they were back in mystic falls, and bonnie was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did she go?" she asked out loud while searching the house. Suddenly she heard the door open from downstairs. She ran downstairs thinking it was bonnie only to realize it was Abby.

"Mom?" she asked surprised she showed up she hadn't seen her since she told her to help bonnie.

"Veronica we need to talk it's about bonnie." She replied as the black veins appeared from under her eyes.

"You're a vampire?"

"Yes, but that's a story for another time bonnie needs you." She said still standing in the doorway.

"Ok come in." her eyes return to their normal color once she stepped over the threshold.

"So where is she?" veronica asked.

"She went to that island to find the cure, and now she is dead." There was an overwhelming silence in the room.

"What?" "I just talked to her yesterday."

"Why weren't you with her veronica I can't help protect her like you can that's why I came to find you?"

"And here I was thinking you wanted to know your daughter you gave up." She replied angrily.

"Now is not the time for this you need to bring her back."

"I don't even know where to start, mom." She said feeling overwhelmed that all this was being put on her.

"What's going on?" asked kol as he came in the house.

"Bonnies dead." Veronica replied numbly.

"Why is he here?" her mother asked using her vamp speed to pin kol against the wall with her hand against his throat.

"Mom I was with kol, he was helping me find bonnie." She stated not saying what else they had been doing.

"So now your friends with the originals?" she asked outrage.

"Mom let him go." She said.

"Stay the hell away from my daughters." Abby said harshly letting him go.

"Oh now you want to play protective mother?" he asked sarcastically. Abby went to hit kol, but he caught her arm mid swing, and bent it back.

"I don't think so witch."

"Kol stop it!" veronica yelled. He released Abby.

"Where is bonnie now?" she asked.

"They're coming back now from the island." She stated shooting kol death glares.

"Ok so I'll look through the grimoires and try to find something." She replied heading back upstairs.

* * *

Three hours later, and still nothing on how to bring bonnie back. Most of the spells required extreme amounts of power, and veronica knew she had power, but not that much.

"Find anything?" asked her mother in the doorway.

"No I found a couple, but they required a lot of power." She said feeling defeated.

"It's still worth a try."

"Would you be telling bonnie the same thing if it was me?" she asked.

"Of course I would." Abby said surprised she even asked.

"Really I can't tell you make seem like it's my fault she gone I can't control bonnie."

"I wasn't trying to veronica."

"Well you did so could you just leave so I can figure out how to bring her back." She replied angrily.

"Ok I'll let you know when she's here." Abby replied walking away leaving veronica feeling more alone than ever.

Veronica came downstairs feeling a shift in the air. No sooner than she reached the last step she saw Jeremy entering the room with bonnie in his arms. He looked at her apologetically and heartbroken. He walked upstairs laying her down on her bed.

"I'll leave you to do what you have to, just call me when she wakes up I'll be downstairs." Jeremy replied going back downstairs.

* * *

She sat down next to her holding her hand in hers. She let a tear fall down her cheek heartbroken how things had gotten so far, and messed up. She started to concentrate. The candles she had set up around the room began to light up. She slowly started to concentrate on the expression magic flowing through Bonnie's body. She started to pull it to her hoping it would give her more power for the spell. She felt the dark magic entering her veins. She started chanting the spell she found hoping it would work. The flames grew brighter, and a wind picked up in the room tossing things around. Her chanting grew louder, and the flames nearly made the room explode with light. Then it was over. She watched bonnie waiting for her to wake up so she could hug her, but nothing happened.

"Bonnie please." She pleaded quietly. Her tears started to flow freely as she realized her sister was really gone for good.

She dreaded walking downstairs telling them the spell didn't work, but she knew she had to. Everyone's head shot up as she came it the room. Jeremy was the first to stand up.

"Where's bonnie?" he asked looking behind her.

"I couldn't bring her back I'm not strong enough." She said.

"Well then try again." Said Jeremy pleading with her.

"Look at her mate; she's completely drained if she tries again she'll likely kill herself." Said kol jumping to her defense.

"No one asked you to be here." Said Abby.

"Well since you're not here for veronica someone had to be." He returned.

"Stop fighting, I'll find some way to bring her back." She said, and then she slowly started to feel herself swaying back and forth until she felt her knees grow weak. The last thing she saw was kol rushing to catch her as she fell.

* * *

"veronica." She heard a voice said. She turned over ignoring the voice.

"Veronica wake up." Said the voice again. She shot up looking around seeing she was in here room.

"Bonnie?" she called out.

"No, but I can help you save her." Came a voice from the shadows.

"Show yourself." She said. Slowly coming out the shadows was a tanned skin woman with long black flowing hair, and piercing green eyes.

"Quetsyia?" she asked.

"Yes it is me, and you need to stop silas." She replied.

"How I don't have enough power." She replied.

" there is a box in the tomb silas lay on top of you have the power to open it , and bring bonnie back and kill silas." She said.

"What's in this box?" she asked having a feeling it wasn't cookies.

"A very dark evil that has been around for millenniums it's older than silas himself."

"Where is it from?"

"Dark evil goddess's, several thousand over the past eight millenniums."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Veronica this is going to be dangerous, and some will die, but you'll be able to save so many."

"You need to protect the future generations."

"What future generations?"

"It's just me and bonnie."

"For now it is, but there are other witches all over the world that will be met with an untimely demise, because of silas."

"So this box is on the island?" she asked.

"Well it was." She replied muttering some words veronica watched as a cubed box appeared in her hands.

"Now you have it, but you must do it quickly silas is here, and can appear as anyone, no one is safe." She said setting the box in veronicas hands.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

" you need to go to the abandon witch house that place has enough magic to contain it so only you will contain the power of what lies in that box."

"So I just open it, and that's it?" she asked.

"Yes you will succeed veronica."

"This kind of evil is not meant to be posed by anyone I could destroy everything." She said unsure why she thought she should do this.

"Because veronica you are my blood I was once the most powerful witch there was I know will handle it just fine." She said reassuringly.

"I'll see you soon veronica." She said slowly fading away into the night.

* * *

Veronica jumped out of bed, and quickly changed. She sneaked out her window in effort not to wake anyone. She ran until she made it the house. She sat down with the box in front of her. Part of her wanted to open to save bonnie, but she knew what was in here was so much more than saving bonnie, the only probably was would she be able to handle it. She unlatched the locked on the box, and slowly opened the lid. Black clouds filled the room swarming around her. She could feel the high buzz of the energy going through room. It was so powerful it seemed unreal, but it was also real dark. She heard strange whispers, and sounds then the smoke started to go through her nose then leading to every part of her body. Her eyes started rolling towards her head unable to focus on what was going on anymore the darkness was taking over. The smoke was gone leaving black veins crawling up her flesh. She felt like she was on an ongoing power high.

"Veronica what are you doing?" came a voice from the doorway. She looked and saw Abby looking at her in shock.

"Your eyes." She looked at her confused wishing she had a mirror to see what she was talking about. No sooner than the thought left her head a mirror appeared in her hands. She looked and saw her eyes were completely black. She set the mirror down and walked towards Abby.

"I'm doing what you asked I'm saving bonnie."

She said as clouds surrounded her body Abby covered her face to avoid the debris, but we she moved her hand veronica was gone.

* * *

**Un-oh veronica's evil now how will that go over with everyone else? Bonnie will be back next chapter, and silas will interact with the new veronica.**


End file.
